The present invention relates generally to exercise devices and, more particularly, to a device on which an exerciser may slide back and forth to obtain an aerobic benefit. Many presently available slide devices include a plastic sliding mat on which an exerciser may push with her (or his) legs to slide herself (or himself) back and forth along the mat and, thus, exercise the leg, as well as upper body, muscles.
Many of the devices may also include end pieces on opposites sides of the mat. The end pieces extend upwardly from the surface of the mat and block the exerciser's foot from moving past the end of the mat as she slides along the mat. Thus, the end pieces help stop an exerciser whose momentum would otherwise carry her over the end of the mat.
Further, each end piece is a substantially stationary support. The exerciser may place her foot against an end piece in order to push toward the other end of the mat.
Thus, substantial pressure may be applied to an end piece, both when it stops the movement of an exerciser and when an exerciser pushes against one end piece in order to slide toward the opposite end piece. Unfortunately, the presently available personal, sliding, exercise devices have not fully met the needs of many sliding exercise enthusiasts, since the end pieces may not be attached to the mat in an economical and reliable fashion.
Often, the end pieces may simply be screwed or bolted onto the mat, causing the mat to rip when pressure is applied to the end pieces. Further, screws may extend from the top of the end pieces. This provides an unsightly appearance as well as the risk that the screws might (as a result of becoming loose or as a result of imprecise manufacturing) extend upwardly over the top of the end piece. In such a case, the exerciser may injure herself by scraping her foot on the extended screws.